The present invention relates to a message authentication system, a message transmission apparatus and a message reception apparatus to be adopted in a sensor network system comprising a message transmission apparatus such as a server that manages and controls the system and low-cost message reception apparatuses such as sensor nodes, in which the message transmission apparatus broadcasts a message to a message reception apparatus and the message reception apparatus, in turn, authenticates the message.